


Stay With Me

by hazelfern



Series: The Packhouse [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Prequel, Rough Sex, Rutting, Underage Drinking, prequel to polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto helps Haru through his first rut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, it's been ages! I'm trying to get back into the groove, and I have a bunch of half-finished fics, so hopefully more will be coming soon. 
> 
> Thanks to IrresponsibleQueer and otpfeels for requesting MakoHaru! Sorry it's not more fluffy D:
> 
> The events in this fic take place before the pack is formed.

They were in Makoto’s room, sleeping close together in his small bed. Haru had been irritable over the last few days, even quieter and more withdrawn than usual, yet demanding that Makoto stay close by. That night, he’d been particularly reluctant to leave Makoto and go to his own house, so Makoto had invited him to sleep over. His parents were unfazed, completely used to the close friendship of the two boys. It helped, of course, that Makoto was a Beta and couldn’t get pregnant. If he had been an Omega, he knew his parents would be stricter about their interactions, especially as they began to grow into adulthood. But as it was, they were together when Haru went into rut for the first time.

Makoto awoke to Haru rubbing up against him, slight twitches in his hips as his body sought friction against the Beta’s thigh. From his breathing, Makoto realized that the other boy was still asleep, unaware of how his body was behaving.

“Haru?” he asked into the darkness. “Haru, wake up.”

He shifted into a sitting position and Haru let out a whine at the loss of contact. The sheets pulled across Makoto’s legs as Haru twisted into consciousness.

“Makoto? Nhn, I feel weird.” Haru sat up too, and Makoto could make out his profile in the moonlight. Restlessly, the Alpha gripped at his hair, then the sheets, then palmed at his groin with a groan. He shook himself and made to climb over Makoto. “I need to go.”

Makoto grabbed his wrist, putting his other hand on Haru’s chest and pushing him back toward the wall.

“Go where, Haru?” He managed to keep his voice calm, though his heart was hammering in his chest.

Haru shook with agitation. “Um, I just, uh…” He tried to push forward, and when Makoto’s hands stopped him again, a short growl slipped from his throat before he could stop it. Makoto winced at the sound, but didn’t back down.

“What do you want, Haru?” He could feel Haru’s pulse in his wrist, fluttering quickly. The boy didn’t answer, though Makoto could make out his mouth opening and closing. He decided to hazard a guess. “…An Omega?”

Haru flinched violently, breaking free of Makoto’s hold on his wrist and backing into the corner. His fingers twitched against his knees.

“Not _an_ Omega. All of them,” the Alpha whispered hoarsely, voice tinged with fear. “Makoto, I want them all.”

Makoto swallowed. He’d been apprehensive of this ever since he learned the basics of their biology. And Haru never _had_ been good at controlling his impulses. Crawling forward, Makoto boxed Haru into the corner with his large frame, placing a hand on his chest again. Haru writhed under the touch, trapped and anxious to seek out an Omega in heat.

“It’s okay, Haru. That’s just the rut talking. Take me instead.” Makoto slipped his hand down and into Haru’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around the Alpha’s erect cock. The skin was hot to the touch, and as Makoto gave it the first long stroke, his fist bumped against the knot trying to form at its base. Haru’s hips bucked upward, and he pawed at Makoto’s shirt as his head fell onto the Beta’s shoulder. A desperate whine rose in his throat, and his body shook as Makoto stroked again.

All at once, the whine erupted into a snarl, and Haru lunged forward, pinning Makoto to the bed by his shoulders and thrusting erratically into his hand. Makoto pumped his fist faster in response, baring his neck.

“It’s okay,” he repeated. “Do whatever you have to. Just stay here with me.”

Haru’s mouth dropped to Makoto’s neck and he began mouthing blindly at the skin. He found the base and bit at it a few time, hard enough for Makoto to feel the scrape of his teeth. The muscles there twitched involuntarily, and Haru grabbed Makoto’s jaw, forcing his face to the side, trying to hold him still. Haru bit at the skin again, then latched his lips onto it and sucked hard. Makoto let out a choked gasp, using all his concentration to keep his hand moving on Haru’s dick. The Alpha’s mouth detached with a wet pop and he growled low in his throat, digging his fingers into Makoto’s skin.

“It’s okay,” Makoto whispered again, voice strained. He took in shallow breaths through his open mouth as Haru seemed to struggle with himself. Finally, the Alpha let out a feral snarl and bit into Makoto for real, sinking his teeth in deep and clamping his jaw like a vice. At the same time, his hips stuttered and he came across Makoto’s stomach where his shirt had ridden up. There wasn’t much, just a few hot beads of liquid, and Haru groaned in frustration.

Makoto’s hand paused in its movements, but there was no time for him to process the significance of the bite. Haru was still hard, and only moments passed before his hips began jerking again, seeking friction against Makoto’s palm. The Beta responded, rubbing his thumb over the head of Haru’s cock and resuming the stroking rhythm. His eyes were squeezed tight closed as he endured the pain of Haru’s bite, wheezing as he struggled for breath. Within minutes, Haru came again, and this time his release on Makoto’s stomach was accompanied by a cool liquid dripping onto his collarbone. Makoto’s free hand came up to thread through Haru’s hair gently.

“Haru? Are you crying?” His voice was weak and Haru whined in response, breathing hotly onto the skin between his teeth, hips still jerking.

“Haru?”

With a gasp, the Alpha unlocked his jaw and pulled off, fingers twitching against Makoto’s chest.

“It’s not enough,” he whispered, voice tinged with desperation. “I _need_ …” He trailed off and Makoto gritted his teeth. Releasing Haru’s cock, he clasped the Alpha’s face between both hands.

“Oh Haru,” he murmured, “I can’t let you go. You _know_ I can’t.”

Haru took in a few deep breaths, chest heaving. His eyes squeezed shut, then opened wide, and he grasped at Makoto’s shirt.

“Makoto, I need to go home,” he said urgently. “My parents left some heat scent, I just remembered. I won’t run, I promise.”

“Haru…”

“ _Please_ ,” he begged. “I’ll stay with you, but I _need_ to knot. I don’t know what I’ll do otherwise.”

After a long moment, Makoto nodded slowly. “Okay.”

 

 

They pulled on jackets and sweatpants, and Haru pocketed his house key before they left. Out in the dark hallway, he gravitated instinctively toward Ren's room and the scent of the young Omega, but Makoto grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. Quietly, they snuck out of Makoto's house and into the chill of the night. Makoto kept a tight hold on Haru’s hand, and though the Alpha was still restless and looked around frantically, he did not attempt to bolt. They made the journey to Haru’s house as quickly as possible, and as soon as they were inside, Haru kicked off his shoes and ran to the bathroom.

Makoto followed close behind and arrived in time to see Haru pull a small scent bottle from the medicine cabinet. He sprayed it into the air and inhaled sharply. A complex set of emotions crossed his face, desire and relief, but also disgust and regret.

“Will it work?” Makoto asked anxiously. Old scents weren’t always reliable, and he imagined it was uncomfortable smelling the heat of some strange Omega.

Haru grimaced, but nodded. His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at Makoto. The Beta’s neck was swollen and bloody, and cum stained his shirt.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, slumping. “I didn’t want it to happen like this.” He screwed up his eyes as another wave of carnal urges washed through him, groaning and palming at himself through his sweatpants. Makoto was by his side instantly, pulling him close. A rush had gone through the Beta at Haru’s words, at the implication that Haru had wanted to claim him even before rut overtook him. But there was no time to dwell on that happy thought.

“Don’t worry about it right now. Let’s get to your bedroom.”

Haru looked up at him, eyes filled with distress. “You don't have to do this for me.”

“I want to.”

Haru shuddered, his desires outweighing his misgivings. “Fine.”

 

 

To Makoto’s surprise, Haru led him to the kitchen next instead of to his bedroom. Kneeling, the Alpha rummaged around in one of the cabinets, hands shaking slightly, as Makoto looked on with concern. Finally, Haru pulled out a bottle of sake and shoved it into Makoto’s hands with a hard stare. Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Haru, I’m underage!”

“I don’t care. _Drink it_.” Makoto swallowed hard at the Alpha’s command.

“Y-Yes, Haru,” he mumbled, and opened the bottle. Taking a deep breath, he tipped back his head and took a big gulp. Immediately, his eyes started watering and he began coughing. Haru stood and moved close to him, pushing his arm back up.

“Again.”

Makoto let out a tiny whimper, but obeyed, taking another long drink. This time Haru refused to let him lower the bottle, watching with a clenched jaw as Makoto struggled to swallow down the alcohol. Some of the liquid spilled from Makoto’s mouth and rolled down his neck. The Beta flinched violently away from Haru, falling to his knees and hissing in pain when the sake hit his wound.

Haru knelt beside him, taking the half-empty bottle away from Makoto and setting it off to the side. He pulled Makoto into his arms and started licking his bite, cleaning away blood and alcohol. His hips were still twitching of their own volition, but Haru was determined to take care of Makoto first. Slowly, the big Beta stopped shaking and finally he touched Haru’s chin, lifting his face and kissing him tenderly. When Haru looked into Makoto’s face, his eyes were slightly unfocused, but he seemed calmer than before.

“Let’s go, Haru-chan,” he murmured. Haru frowned automatically in response to the honorific, but Makoto only smiled, that sweet, earnest smile that made Haru’s chest tight. Taking the Beta’s hand, he pulled him up and they headed to his room.

 

 

As soon as the door was shut, Haru turned on Makoto, pulling at his clothes and trying not to think about what he had done, what he was about to do. At least the yearning to knot was slightly easier to endure now that he knew the opportunity was coming. Makoto’s face was pink from the alcohol and Haru’s determined touch, and he didn’t resist being stripped. Haru crowded him back until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat, his dick half-hard despite his anxiousness. He tried to cover it with his hands, but Haru grabbed them and pulled them away.

“Don’t,” he murmured. “I want to see you.”

“I-I'm not an Omega though...” Makoto worried his lip and swayed unsteadily. They’d had sex before, but now that Haru was in rut, Makoto felt unexpectedly self-conscious of his Beta body.

Haru frowned, looking almost angry. “I don’t care. You’re you. And I want to see you.” He kissed Makoto hard, as if he were trying to convey his feelings through sheer force. A small sound of discomfort reached his ears and he flinched back, ashamed of his lack of self-control. He hated hurting Makoto, more than anything, but if he didn’t knot him here, Haru didn’t know if he could stop himself from trying to run again.

Taking a deep breath, Haru steeled himself against the reality of pushing Makoto to the limit of his endurance. “I haven't smelled enough to knot yet. We can do it without, first, and hopefully that'll...loosen you up.” He winced, glancing at Makoto apologetically.

Makoto nodded slowly, nervousness clear on his face. Haru's rough kiss had startled him, and he felt anxious about his inability to soothe the distressed Alpha, but he knew that now was not the time for hesitation. Putting his feelings aside, he scooted back on the bed while Haru removed his own clothes, then got on his hands and knees and presented himself to the Alpha. “I trust you,” he murmured, cheeks hot.

It only took the friction of his clothes against his dick and the sight of Makoto waiting for him to get Haru off again, and he swore as cum dirtied the inside of his boxers. He ripped them off angrily and grabbed the bottle of lube he had stashed in the back of his sock drawer.

“I'll try to be gentle,” he said. Coating his fingers, he pressed the first one into the Beta, using every ounce of self-control he had left to reign in his impatience. Makoto closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into the sheets, taking deep breaths and letting the alcohol relax him.

As Haru prepped him, he rubbed himself against Makoto’s thigh to relieve some of the tension in his groin, and by the time he decided Makoto was ready, he’d come twice more, still such small amounts as his body struggled to knot but failed. He slicked himself up and pressed slowly into Makoto, unable to hold back his sigh of relief. The pressure soothed some of the agitation he felt, but he still ached to knot. At least he’d been thorough; he’d listened carefully as he entered Makoto and hadn’t heard any sounds of pain.

He leaned over Makoto’s back and began humping him, erratic thrusts that did more to stoke his desire than to extinguish it. Makoto focused on breathing in and out, on staying calm and letting himself loosen up. It wasn’t long before Haru came inside him with a shudder, and Makoto felt the Alpha’s movement slow to a stop. Makoto’s stomach jumped into his throat when he felt Haru’s slick fingers at his entrance, the first one pressing inside him alongside the Alpha’s cock.

“Nhnnn!” he groaned into the sheets, eyebrows furrowed against the rough stretch. Even to his dulled senses, it was uncomfortable. Haru’s other hand came up and pulled gently on his scruff, a short tug that relaxed Makoto enough to admit Haru’s finger, but not enough to collapse him completely. The Alpha stayed still so Makoto could get used to the intense fullness, but the effort to restrain himself left him panting heavily.

After a moment, Makoto gave an unsteady nod and Haru added a second finger. His heart ached as he heard more noises of discomfort, but he knew they needed to continue. The only thing keeping him sane was the knowledge that his relief was coming.

Another finger now, with a quick scruff to help it inside, and Makoto’s breath was coming fast and short, his erection long gone. Tears were spilling into the sheets and his neck was pulsing in a dull throb. Haru leaned into him, pressing his fingers deep and pushing against the hot walls to open Makoto up further.

“Makoto,” he groaned, “I can’t hold back much longer.”

A shudder went through the Beta’s body, then he stilled, looking back over his shoulder at Haru with half-lidded eyes.

“It’s okay,” he breathed, hanging onto the thought that this was for Haru, he could endure it for Haru. “It’s okay, I can take it.”

Haru let out a throaty growl and pulled all the way out, leaving Makoto gasping. Grabbing the lube, he poured a copious amount over his cock, then fumbled for the bottle of heat scent. Quickly, he pressed back into Makoto, distantly pleased at how easy he entered. He sprayed the scent liberally on Makoto’s neck and leaned over him, inhaling deeply. Then his pupils dilated and he began to thrust again, faster and faster, feeling his knot start to grow. He grabbed at Makoto’s neck, scruffing him and holding it, and the Beta slumped beneath him. Haru’s hips thrust until the knot was almost too big to fit back into Makoto and he gave one last push to squeeze inside. Makoto cried out at the intrusion, fists clenching the sheets tightly.

“Come, Haru,” he squeaked out, “Knot me!”

With another great snarl, Haru did, relief flooding his body as his knot finally swelled to its full size and he spilled into Makoto with a rush. Makoto cried out again, twitching underneath Haru as he endured the alien sensation of being filled with wave after wave of cum. Haru was still holding his scruff tightly so he couldn’t move, couldn’t resist.

“You’re so tight,” Haru grunted out, and Makoto just whimpered. Now that the initial shock was past, the pain was no longer as sharp, but his chest and throat felt tight from the intensity of the ache. He was so impossibly full, and still Haru emptied into him.

After what seemed like ages, the flow finally stopped and Haru slumped, exhausted. He let go of the Beta’s scruff and immediately felt his body tense up, then gradually relax again. As gently as possible, he rolled Makoto over on his side, taking great care not to pull too much on the knot. They lay flush together and Haru reached down to rest his hand on Makoto’s stomach, slightly distended under his muscles. For a moment, he allowed himself to imagine that Makoto was an Omega after all, that he was carrying Haru’s pups. That what they had just done hadn’t hurt Makoto so.

Makoto let out a small sound as he settled into Haru’s embrace. “How are you feeling, Haru?” he asked, voice barely more than a whisper. Haru clenched his jaw, irritated at Makoto’s continued selflessness.

“Better,” he replied finally, speaking into Makoto’s back. “Thank you.” His voice broke. “Thank you, Makoto.”

Makoto hummed tiredly. “I’m so glad,” he mumbled.

“I-,” Haru started, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. “I love you, Makoto.”

He felt the little chuckle, the vibration in Makoto’s chest. “I love you too, Haru. I always have. I always will.”

Haru bit his lip and turned his head away, even though Makoto wasn’t looking at him.

“Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m going to fall asleep. I’m still a little drunk.”

Haru nodded into his back. “Sleep, Makoto. I’ll be right here.”

He felt Makoto’s gentle sigh. “Thanks, Haru-chan.”

Haru couldn’t find it in him to complain this time. Instead, he focused on letting out an unsteady croon that he hoped would guide Makoto into a peaceful slumber. 

 

 

 

Makoto stayed with Haru through the rest of his rut. Sometime in the morning, Haru had called Makoto’s house so they wouldn’t worry about their son’s whereabouts, refraining from mentioning that he was deeply seated in Makoto’s ass as they spoke. The afternoon was creeping into evening when Makoto woke after the fourth or fifth knot (he’d lost count) and Haru wasn’t there. The Alpha had been beside him every other time, with food or water or more alcohol, which Makoto no longer refused. He knew that it was all Haru could think of to help soothe Makoto’s pain, and he hadn’t wanted to distress him further by continuing to resist.

“Haru…?” he called out tentatively, throat rough and sore. He heard movement, and at the edge of his vision he saw Haru appear in the doorway. The Alpha flexed his fingers anxiously, then crossed the room and knelt next to the bed. He didn’t meet Makoto’s gaze, taking one of the Beta’s hands and staring at it instead.

“It’s over,” he mumbled, and Makoto smiled weakly.

“I figured,” he replied, giving Haru’s hand a light squeeze.

“I’m sorry.” Haru’s words came out in a whisper, but Makoto shook his head.

“It’s okay, Haru-chan. It wasn’t so bad.”

“Your ass was _bleeding_ ,” Haru tried to deadpan, but his voice cracked and he pressed his forehead into the mattress, shutting his eyes against his self-loathing.

He felt Makoto rest his hand on his head, stroking his hair with tenderness he didn’t deserve.

“We’ll be better prepared next time,” he said, too calmly. Haru grimaced and finally met Makoto’s eyes. It was obvious the Beta had every intention of suffering through that again.

“I’m going on suppressants,” he said firmly, and Makoto frowned.

“You can’t stay on them indefinitely, Haru. There has to be a next time.”

“I’m not doing this to you again.”

Makoto sighed. He’d been prepared to endure Haru’s rut as needed, but the Alpha’s expression was stubborn. “Then maybe we should look into joining a pack.”

He watched Haru wrestle with himself. Last time this subject had come up, Haru had been adamant about staying free. But now that his ruts had started…

“I’ll think about it,” he said finally, and Makoto nodded. They stayed silent for a moment, and Haru’s gaze drifted over what he could see of Makoto’s naked body, half-hidden under the sheets. Slowly, he reached out and touched a light finger to the edge of the bite mark on Makoto’s neck.

“I regret hurting you,” he murmured. “But I don’t regret this.”

Makoto’s face melted into a happy smile, and Haru was sad to see it was tinged with relief.

“Haru-chan,” the Beta sighed, voice full of love.

“Lay off the -chan,” Haru mumbled, standing. Talking about their relationship and the future could wait. It was his turn to take care of Makoto now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any questions or comments! I love hearing from you guys, it motivates me more than anything!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [haikyukulele](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
